From Inside Out
by Addster
Summary: Sequel to Baby Juices...when daddy comes home


**AN: I was so surprised by the amount of love Baby Juices received, and someone even suggested a sequel...so here it is! **

**Jiraiya gets his after telling his son about the demon that comes and eats bad boys and girls when they don't eat their veggies! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

The day was a long one, hot and vulgarly sweaty for the tall man as he rushed home, hungrily anticipating the soft couch in the living room. His ass was in dire need of it.

Some of his wife's cooking would just be icing on the cake.

But instead of being greeted with the tantalizing scent of dinner in the oven and the sight of his blonde goddess chopping up vegetables, he was met with the vengeful whiskey colored stare of his wife.

"Welcome home my handsome breadwinner…" Oh god, she knew something, she found that magazine or she knew what he did with Sarutobi the day before. The hot springs were packed, how could you expect him _not_ to be there?

"Hello beautiful." It took him everything he had to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Guess what our son asked me today?" I found daddy's magazine under my bed, moma! Why are there naked women on it? What's that hairy thing over her-

"How was I made?" Jiraiya's knees went weak and he had to grab the table next to him for support if he didn't want to fall over. To Tsunade's surprise, her husband started chuckling, his cheeks turned red and the crimson lines trailing his face wrinkled around his eyes.

"You laugh now, but I'll have my revenge."

"What did you tell him? We bought him from a baby store or grew him in the garden out back?" Tsunade smiled as Jiraiya walked over and sat in the chair before her, one of his big hands running up her freshly shaven leg.

"I told him that he was a bit of a science experiment. We made him by mixing baby juices, and then you gave me a shot…" She broke off to laugh when Jiraiya tickled the back of her knee, swatting his hand away.

"Wow, I never thought you had such a vivid imagination…baby juices, that's a good one, babe." Jiraiya leaned in for a kiss, getting her lips to meet his after a long day of hard work. But, as if he didn't need it, he broke away with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you did name him fishcake…" Tsunade slapped him on the arm.

"Did not! It's maelstrom! You know that, ass head, I told you over and over." She got up and walked down the hall, muttering something along the lines of, _who names their kid fishcake?_

"Whatever…" Opening the fridge and digging for something cold, Jiraiya didn't hear his wife come back in the kitchen with a sleepy bundle in her arms.

"Naruto honey, ask your daddy that question you had earlier…" Tsunade smirked as Jiraiya turned around with unsuspecting features while her son's eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved father drinking from the carton of orange juice, eyes wide.

"Moma told me about how I was made and how I was in her tummy for nine months. But how did I get out? She says that you know…" Internally, Jiraiya was flipping his wife off, both hands raised and flaming from the middle fingers.

What a loser! Just because he had told Naruto about the demon that comes to eat little boys and girls who are bad and don't eat their veggies, she had to go and pull this stunt.

"I just got home, kiddo…how about later?"

"But I waited all day! And moma said you could!" His bottom lip turned up and the toddler stared pouting, just like his mother when she wanted something, same damn face.

"Yeah honey, he waited all day for you to get home." Tsunade grinned evilly behind Naruto's head, eyes gleaming in victory.

Not wanting his adorable boy to break out the waterworks, Jiraiya sucked in a breath and lowered his head in defeat.

"Alrighty kiddo, I'll tell you…but you gotta listen real good! Promise?" Jiraiya waved his pinky before his son's nose, the toddler's wrapping around it.

"Yep!" Naruto bounced in his mother's arms, eyes focused on his father as he rummaged through the fridge. After a few more moments of looking, the white haired man left the fridge with an orange in his hand.

"Okay. Let's say this orange is moma's tummy. And all the juicy fruit inside is you." Naruto nodded in comprehension, looking back to Tsunade with a smile at the fact she was an orange now.

"So what the doctor did was…" Eyes alight with amusement, Jiraiya sprang towards the drawers and pulled out a-

"He took this big knife and cut moma right down the middle!"

"WAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed when his father brought the knife down on the orange, slicing it in two, juice spraying the white haired man's face a bit.

"Shut up, Jiraiya!" Tsunade scolded and cradled her son's head to her chest.

"Shhh, that didn't happen honey, daddy's just retarded…shhhh, it's okay." Tsunade glared daggers at Jiraiya as he peeled the skin from a slice of fruit, popping a piece in his mouth.

"The doctor didn't cut you in half?" Naruto managed between sobs, wiping his eyes and sniveling.

"No, no, no. It was nothing like that, nobody cut me up." Another death glare back to Jiraiya who was know smiling in victory, an orange peel in front of his teeth to make it look like he was smiling orange.

Before Naruto lifted his head from his mother's shoulder, Tsunade mouthed _ass_ over to Jiraiya, and then wiped Naruto's cheek.

"So then how did it happen?" The boy sounded a bit cross, and the face he gave his father looked like it had been peeled off his mother's face and slapped on his.

With a heavy sigh, Jiraiya walked over to his blondes, orange pieces in hand.

"Alright, alright, this is how it really happened…" He popped a slice of orange in Naruto's mouth and one in Tsunade's, nearly losing a finger when she tried biting him.

He went back to the fridge.

"Uhhmmmmmm…lets see…uhhhhhhh, aha!" With a bit of caution, Jiraiya returned with two eggs in hand. Moving over to the cabinet, he pulled out a bowl and a marker, getting arched brows from both blondes.

"Okay, squirt. This egg is me…" Enter marker. He started drawing on the egg, scribbling his hair and making the lines trailing down his face.

"Handsome, huh?" He showed his family the egg of himself, lecherous grin plastered to his face. Tsunade scoffed and rolled her eyes when she saw the muscles Jiraiya had drawn.

He put himself down and went for the next egg.

"And this egg is moma…" Picasso went to work.

"Moma has nice long hair, so we'll draw that here…and moma has pretty eyes, they go here, and we have to draw her big tummy, too…" He walked over to his son with the bowl under his arm, illustrating how to draw his mother as an egg.

"Because moma is a girl, we have to draw her girl bits here-OW!" Nearly dropping his egg wife, Jiraiya rubbed the shoulder that Tsunade had just punched.

"There's no need to go into great detail here, dear…" She announced through gritted teeth.

"He needs to know the physical difference between boys and girls, Tsunade. This is how to show him."

"BY DRAWING BOOBS ON AN EGG?" Jiraiya nodded sagely.

"Now son, this egg is your mother. After having you inside her stomach for nine long, harrowing months…" His deep onyx eyes moved to meet Tsunade's honey-brown, a look of deep pain dwelling behind them. A hint of a guilty blush splashed her cheeks.

"She started getting cramps and the likes." Naruto nodded, focusing intently on his egg mother.

"So we went to the hospital…" Taking an egg in each hand, he bounced the eggs along the counter and made them look like they were walking, theme music the entire way. He pulled the bowl (hospital) out from under his arm and set it in the center of the table.

"Now your mother was whining and screaming about how much it hurt, and she was beating daddy up for no good reason." He lightly bounced the eggs against each other, making the Tsunade egg bonk him on the head.

"And then the blessed doctor came in and said that he could get you out of moma, so of course we were like, do it already!" Leaving the eggs in the bowl, Jiraiya walked over to the drawer again, rummaging and searching for another prop, coming back with a sewing pin.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto peeped for the first time in a while, eyeing the pin curiously.

"Did you know…?" Dramatic pause for emphasis.

"That girls have a special hole near their butt just for babies?" Behind Naruto's head, Tsunade was lividly red.

"Jiraiya-!"

"And it just so happens that babies just fly out of those holes."

"Like how Gamabunta spits his water balls?" Naruto asked cutely, eyes glimmering in the light.

"Just like that! Atta boy!" His broad smile quickly faded when he saw the look Tsunade was giving him: death my castration.

"Anyway…" He returned to the eggs.

"Moma's baby hole is on the bottom of her." Poking the bottom of the Tsunade egg with the pin, Jiraiya held it upside down above the bowl. The hole he made was about the size of a pea, and he plunged the pin inside and out, pervy giggles escaping his throat.

"How cute, it's life size." Tsunade smirked from behind her toddler's head, directing Jiraiya's gaze to his sewing pin in her baby hole.

"Oh ha, ha, ha!" He rattled sardonically and pulled the pin out, throwing it away.

"Anyway…" His gaze returned to his son.

"Moma's hole was open and this is how you came out." Jiraiya flipped the egg right side up and the yolk and goo trickled out of the hole.

"It took a while, but you got out."

"I was all drippy like that?" A tiny finger swirled the egg yolk around in the bowl, eyes questioning the liquid.

"No you weren't drippy! You were squishy, but you weren't drippy…" Tsunade butted in, wiping off his finger before he stuck it in his mouth.

"Squishy?" Naruto looked up at his mother as she returned his finger.

"Yeah, all babies are squishy an soft, like a sack of cookie dough." Jiraiya fondled the thought of an enormous tub of cookie dough in his lap as he fell into the couch and flipped through the T.V.

"Hun, I know you're hungry, but enough with the food analogies…" Tsunade frowned as she shifted Naruto in her arms.

"Well I don't know how else to describe him! A bag of buttercream icing or a tube of Jell-O-!"

"Get the picture and show him!" Tsunade growled, obviously annoyed as she plopped Naruto on the counter and opened the fridge to start dinner.

"Yes, dear…" Jiraiya was able to dodge the carrot his wife threw as he went into the living room to fetch the picture.

"What picture, moma?" Naruto asked Tsunade as she crossed over from the fridge to the sink with a handful of vegetables and beef.

"It's the first picture we ever took of you. You were brand new…" Tsunade smiled as she placed the food on the counter across from her son, standing on her tiptoes as she scoured her top cabinet for the noodles.

"This one big guy…" Jiraiya walked in slowly, admiring the picture as he made his way over to Naruto.

With careful hands, the four year-old took the picture from his father and examined it closely, eyes scanning the whole thing.

The snapshot was taken in the early morning, some of the sun's rays just starting to paint beams on the bare white walls of the hospital room. Tsunade lay in bed, her hair out of their usual pigtails and the golden locks curled a bit around her face, the highlights catching the early morning sun, and brutal exhaustion was starting to settle deep in her bones. She was covered from the waist down in crisp white hospital blankets, the starch white pillows behind her back the only thing keeping her upright. And in her arms, a bundle of baby blankets with light blue stripes and polka dots held her baby boy.

"You see that little pink thing on you mom's chest?" Jiraiya pointed his finger to the bundle of blankets on Tsunade's chest.

"Yeah…"

"That's you."

"Really?" Naruto pulled the picture closer to his face, an almost disbelieving look spread across his face.

"Yeah really…" Tsunade walked up to her boys, a hand on Jiraiya's broad shoulder and another resting on Naruto's head.

"Wow moma, you look really sleepy." A well-disposed laugh rattled through the mother as she took a look at her favorite picture.

"I was very, very tired after having you. Having a baby is a lot of work, sweetie, wears a woman out…" She sauntered back over to her meats and vegetables, knowing Jiraiya's eyes were on her butt.

"It certainly endows her with a very nice rump." She turned back to him with a devious stare, a small smile playing on her luscious lips.

"What are you guys talking about?" Both parents held the laugh, only letting the smiles spread across their faces.

"Anyway, my lovely baby maker, what's for dinner?"

Tsunade found the shell of her egg-self and picked up her egg husband, looking over the obnoxious muscles and hair, rolling her eyes poignantly.

She brought down the daddy egg, cracking it in half and spilling the innards in the bowl.

"Steak and eggs, dear."

**Have you ever doodled on an egg? My dad draws boobies on his, and I draw muscles on mine (our bonding time...)! I hope you all liked it, worked really hard on it. **

**You know what makes an author really happy? Huh, do ya? **

**REVIEWS! SEND ME SOME! **

**PEACE :P**


End file.
